The invention relates to a positioning apparatus for a freely flying kite-like element on which wind acts for a watercraft with wind propulsion.
A positioning apparatus such as this is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,344. However, this does not relate to a winch which is suitable for adjustment of an element on which wind acts, in accordance with the wind conditions, for a watercraft with wind propulsion, but relates only to keeping a general aeronautical object at a constant height. It is not possible to adjust the known apparatus on the basis of the wind conditions.